Patchnotes for 19 Jul 2013
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2013 19 Jul 2013 Well the update took a bit longer then I was aiming for, however I have finally finished it. From many people I've been hearing the game needs to be slightly harder and challenging therefore it has slightly been reflected in the updates below. The balancing may need more tweaking as I am still observing and hearing feedback about how the current system worked. Item Store Fixes: *Updated the Mask section to have pictures. *Fixed 2 donation mask boxes that were not working and re-added them to Item Store. *Made items that are obtainable in game through a little hard work more visible. General Game Fixes: *Fixed the event message to be the right website. *Fixed the Male Rising sun set box and Demon set box. *Fixed the Insane Lord Male and Female CS sets to be tradable. *Fixed the description on the mastery skills. (Still need to figure out why Knights Mastery doesn't work right with 1h weapons) *Fixed Scroll's of Unbinding and re-added them to the game. They can now be brought from the Red Chip store or Item Store. *Removed a way that allowed a guild to abuse getting red chips. *Removed some beads from the Pet Tamer that were double ups, they also didn't work as intended. *Fixed some of the Catalyst Weapons to be 1h. *Decreased the amount of drops from bosses as well as the chance of items dropping. (This means you will need as much drop chance as you can get, you may also be better off trading for some items.) *Changed the Behemoth's and Kheldor's Drop tables. Behemoth now drops Catalyst/Black weapons and Kheldor now drops Legion/Shadow weapons. *Added a 10 minute wait time on all instance Dungeons. *Decreased Mazey's Special Stat Card (Weapon only) to be 100k Red Chips. *Removed Red Chips dropping from Sanpress. You can still farm it in many different places.(Volkane, Azria, Coral Island, Traseia, Upresia, Herneos) *Increased how much it costs the lord to host Drop/exp Events. *Changed where the arena teleport button takes you, the new location is the center of the arena. You will either have to die or use the normal entrance to get to where it used to go. Balance Fixes: *Added a 5 second cool down to skills that stop players, this was to stop them being abused. (Sneaker, Satan, Priest's Grasp and Sleep) *Removed reflect from jewelry set bonuses. Reflect was already reduced so it has been removed for now. I will look at re-writing how reflect works at a later point in time. Totally depending on how it works without reflect. *Slightly buffed Psykeeper/Mentalist main skill damage. *Slightly increased the amount of mp per int for Force Masters. *Decreased Blade/Slayer damage, they were not intended to be able to reach well over 1b damage. *Slightly decreased Billposter/Force Master melee damage. *Slightly Decreased Jester/Harlequin damage. *Hit of Penya cool down is now the same as Asal. (10 seconds) *Decreased all classes Block Rate, this should benefit melee classes. What I plan on looking at next: *Fixing more things that don't quite work as intended. *Observing new balancing and making changes where needed. *Implementing Payment Wall. *Looking at more voting options. Well have fun and enjoy all. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t64-first-major-fix-balancing-update